Sweet tastings
by bellakanusti
Summary: He agreed to this. He agreed to Santana - his stepsister - to help him with this. The question was just why? Or Kurt goes on 6 dates, Santana picks out.
1. The deal

Kurt was lying in bed, looking up at the ceiling. The sun was shining in from the windows, casting shadows on the opposite wall.

There came a buzzing sound from beside him and he took a deep breath before he turned his body to take his phone from the table beside his bed.

He knows who it's from.

But he agreed to this. - He agreed to Santana - his stepsister - to help him with this.

The question is just why?

 **From Santana:**

 _Kurt, i got the list ready._

 _The first date will be tomorrow evening thursday,_

 _the second friday and so on._

 _Their will be an actual on 6 dates._

 _And don't worry baby bro i know that these men will be exactly your taste_

 _I got a perfect view myself ;)_

And what did Santana mean by that?

 **From Kurt:**

 _Santana!_

 _You do know that if YOU have had the opportunity to see yourself, then they probably aren't gay!_

Kurt sighs and closes his eyes and think back to why he agreed on Santana to help him with this in the first place.

 _Flashback..._

Kurt had been running home late last friday and when he finally reached home, all he wanted was a nice long shower and then straight to bed.

While he was in the shower he could feel his muscles beginning to relax and he let his back rest against the shower wall while the water hit him.

He soaped himself in and could feel the stress beginning to leave his body.

As his hands drifted lower, it wasn't long before he found himself beginning to arouse.

So he took his half hard cock in his hand and slowly began to stroke,

Which each stroke he could feel his brain clearing, until he had to support himself against the wall and quicken up his pace .

He was so so close, when the door burst open and Santana walked in.

"Fuck… " He cursed and Santana turned towards him.

"Baby bro if you are finished, i really need to use the bathroom i have a party to go too." Santana said, not showing any remorse on just walking in on him jerking off.

"Santana! Could you wait five minutes?"

Santana looked down and a laugh escaped her lips.

"Sweetie, if you want some alone time you can just go to your room or go with me to the party, i'm sure there will be some men who will be more than happy to help you sort your little problem." She smirked.

Kurt knew that he wouldn't get the chance to finish now, so he stepped out of the shower and reached for a towel.

"I'll just go to my room." He said and walked past Santana.

"Wait.. " Santana said and Kurt looked over his shoulder quirking an eyebrow.

"Why don't you go with me tonight… You never want to go with me, it could be fun." She declared.

Kurt just shook his head and turned for the door.

"Kurt, come on. It could be fun, two hot people like us, we could rule the dance floor. I mean i'm usually the hottest chick there and you're a close second…"

"I just don't feel like it, Santana."

"Why not? You want to sit around and satisfy your needs alone? I mean i'm sure you would have more than one of your needs satisfied if you agreed. And i would be more than happy to be your wingman or wingwoman." Santana smirked and walked around him.

Kurt looked down, considering her words. She had a point, he would definitely be getting more than one of his needs satisfied. But going out to a club with loud music, wasn't just his thing. But he also knew that saying no wouldn't let Santana stop asking him.

"I don't want to go out tonight. But maybe we can make a deal." He answered.

Santana grinned and nodded "Bring it!"

"If you stop asking me to go dance with you, you can help me setup a date, if you want?" He said, thinking that would be an easy way out and Santana would get over her obsession with helping him hooking up.

"Sounds interesting. But i have my terms if we do this." Santana said and Kurt looked up, nodding to let her continue.

"First i will choose the location."

"Fine by me." Kurt agreed.

"That's not all baby bro. I will also pick out the men."

"Men?" Kurt repeated.

Santana laughed. "You didn't thought you could get away with just one date and then that was it did you?" Because you know i have wanted to help you for the last two months, ever since i moved in here and got to see how you spend your weekends all alone in bed with a book or something. So yes men as in more than one."

And that was when Kurt had agreed, not thinking further about it, before now.

He looked down on the his phone again.

 **From Santana**

 _Oh, i'm very sure they all like cock,_

 _so don't worry about that baby bro._

 _As i said first date tomorrow, wear something sexy._

Kurt shook his head and laughed a little, only Santana would get away with saying cock and baby bro in the same sentence.

Five minutes later he got a new message.

 **From Santana**

 _Check your email._

Kurt send back an okay and got up to take his laptop, he logged in on his laptop, typing in his password ( _SURICATE_ )

Into his email

 _From Your Awesome Sister (Bon appetite ;)_

The six targets.

 **Sam**

Age: 25

Hair Color: Dark Blonde

Eye Color: Green

Height: 6'0"

Interests:

Comic books, Sports, impressions, playing guitar, singing

Bonus:

Love animals (especially dogs)

Make art of macaroni!

Bleaches his hair

 **Puck**

Age: 26

Hair Color: Dark Brown

Eye Color: Hazel

Height: 6'0"

Interests:

Music, Paintball, Video games, Pool Cleaning, The Air Force, football

Bonus:

Kind of a bad boy

Broad shoulders ;)

Have a 3 year old daughter

 **Blaine**

Age: 25

Hair Color: Dark Brown

Eye Color: Hazel

Height: 5'8"

Interests :

Singing, Acting, Performing, LGBT rights, Star Wars Fanfiction, playing guitar

Bonus:

Boxing ;)

Drafting skills

Have natural curls, but uses a lot of gel to tone them down

 **Chandler**

Age: 20

Hair Color: Blond

Eye Color: Blue

Height: 5'8"

Interests:

Music, performing, fashion, books,

Bonus:

Wear glasses

Is really bouncy

Reads Vogue

Adam

Age: 27

Hair Color: Blonde

Eye Color: Blue

Height: 6'0"

Interest: Broadway, musicals, performing, graduated from NYADA, acting.

Bonus:

British accent

Seems to have a weakness for wearing beanies

Older than you ;)

 **Elliot**

Age: 26

Hair Color: Dark Brown

Eye Color: Blue

Height: 6'1"

Interests:

Performing, singing, dancing, make-up,

Bonus:

Alias named Starchild

Love to dress up

Came to NY to start a band

I cleared your schedule with Isabelle Wright and you're off for the next week - You're welcome :)

First target who will have the pleasure of your body will be Sam. Enjoy ;)

You will meet him tomorrow at this location

Restaurant "Sweet Tastings".


	2. Sebastian

Sebastian

It's their first day, his first day.

In 30 minutes he will open yet another restaurant, like he have done four times before. - Though this time it will be a little different.

He was born in Paris and lived in the city until he was around 14, then his mother had gotten a job in LA and the whole family, including his little brother (two years younger than him) and himself had moved all the way over the ocean.

He had liked LA, he had liked the possibilities there. So it wasn't long before he had big plans. He didn't know back then what these plans would include, only that he wanted to stay in US and that he wanted more than just LA.

He spend his first three years graduating from an all boys school and got the best grades, because he wanted to create something, he wanted to build a future.

Seven years later, he was 24 and opened his first restaurant in Chicago.

Why it became restaurants nobody really knows, because he isn't interested in food and he can only just manage to boil pasta and not much else, without almost setting the kitchen on fire.

After the first one, followed three more, before we come to the one today.

The grand opening of 'Sweet Tastings' in NY.

He loved all the fuss there was with driving a restaurant, all the human contact, all the meetings, all he planning. It gave him life and he lived for these moments.

It is eight years since he opened the first place in Chicago, which also meant that today it was only a week ago he had turned 32. He had bought a place here in NY 6 months ago on the right side of Manhattan.

All in all he was a very down to earth guy, but if you met him and talked with him for more than 10 minutes, you would quickly discover that there was a lot more to him, than just polite talk.

He had a secret love for singing and performing. He even managed to say yes to put on a show on some rare occasions in some of his restaurants. - But that hadn't happened more than ten times through the years.

His soft spot was his cat 'Suricate', which was the french word for meerkat.

He was single, have had one serious relationship four years back, but they had wanted different things, so they decided to split up.

After this he had not fund an interest in getting a new relationship and deployment some kind of pattern, with hooking up with a random guy, minimum once every second month, just to take of the worst pressure.

The doorbell rings and he look up knowing that it means yet another costumer. The place is quite crowded tonight, so he agreed to help out the staff today, like he does sometimes.

He takes on an apron and walks up to the counter to greet the guest.

Next chapter, will be the first date.

Target Sam.

I will try to do this a little different, than i usually does.

I want to give you guys an opportunity to be apart of this story,by getting me two words you would want to be a part of the date.

Ex. You Choose the word Sun and i have to make that word to be a part of the next chapter in some way.

I will do this with all the dates, so if you already have an idea to a word, to some of the future dates tell me now.

.com


	3. Sam

I have decided to do this story a little different, than usually. By including you readers in some way.

To each date i will ask you guys to give me three words that i have to include in the chapter.

(It's actually pretty challenging)

Words this time:

Craigslist

Chessy

Schadenfreude

Thanks to Styriangirl and AndersonRex for this chapter's words.

(Not beta read, so all mistakes are my own)

Kurt looks down at his phone. - He still couldn't believe he agreed to this. - But he did and in 10 minutes he would go on the first date.

He scrolls down to the link Santana texted him. - where she even got those guys names he didn't know and by further thought maybe he didn't wanted to know.

Sam, 25, blond and it looks like they have some things in common.

He scrolls down further and clicks on the image file attached to it.

. /_cb20140505215231/glee/images/8/83/ODNT_Stills_(1).jpg

At least he is cute looking, Santana wasn't wrong on that.

He walks further down the street and spots the sign saying

"Sweet tastings"

The place look quite classic on the outside.

When he opens the door, the first thing he is greeted with is a large poster in the small entry, with facts about the restaurant.

He looks over them briefly, noticing words like european food inspired mainly in a mix between french and danish. And something about second hand furnitures and scrunches his nose a little at that, but then the door goes up and a girl offers him hello and takes his jacket.

The place

.dk/wp-content/uploads/2015/10/NordiskSpisehus_  
.dk/wp-content/uploads/2015/10/NordiskSpisehus_

He is guided over to a small table, rather charming with two different chairs, one big, black and with a high back and one smaller one more rounded around the edges.

He looks back at his phone, seeing there are still five minutes until Sam should be here, so he takes the time to look around.

He immediately senses the nice atmosphere and the staff seems to be very polite and relaxed around the customers.

On the wall leading out to the kitchen, which is on the same side as the bar, is large shelf with all sorts of herbs on it.

.dk/wp-content/uploads/2015/10/NordiskSpisehus_

He is shaken out of his thoughts when a blonde man suddenly stands in front of him, sticking out his hand.

He looks at the hand and it takes him a couple of seconds to get that that is Sam.

He has a very tight t shirt on and he can't help when his brain flashing back to the other pic Santana texted him

.

They say hello and Sam smiles and compliments him when he sits down.

The quickly agrees to order and Kurt scans down the menu, wonder what he should get and what Sam will order.

The menu is a mix of danish and french cuisine from fried seagrass, foam on sticky mushrooms, to classic french snails. It's not like there is a lot to choose between, but there is enough and Kurt smiles at the idea that he is going to try a lot of it, he next coming days.

"So have you decided yet?" Sam's voice breaks him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah.. Yeah i have, we should order."

He makes a move to look for a waiter, but the moment he turns his head up towards the bar there is immediately a man heading there way, with a block and pen in his hand and a nice smile on his lips.

Kurt can't help to smile back when the man stand in front of their table.

"What can i do for you guys?" The waiter asks.

Sam nods his head to him, and Kurt takes that as a sign that he should order first.

"I take the chicken in white wine and with herbs." He says and looks over to Sam.

"I take a burger, medium ."

The waiter scribbles the order down "And to drink?"

"I'll could do a beer." Sam says and Kurt agrees.

"Très bien. Ainsi, un burger et un Coq au vin blanc, avec deux bières." The waiter says and smiles at the two, before he walks away towards the kitchen.

Kurt can't help but follow him with his eyes, because holy shit that sounded hot. He always liked french and he wasn't prepared for hearing that now and was it just him or did the waiter wink at him when he left..

"Kurt.." Sam asks.

Oh, right, he is on a date.

"Yeah. " He offers Sam a smile.

"Tell me about yourself, i mean Sanana haven't really told me anything, just that she had this friend who she wanted me to go on a date with." Sam says.

"Ehm… Well… I'm from Lima Ohio, but i have lived here the last couple of years. Santana is my half sister and i share an apartment with her, i study at NYADA.."

Sam's eyes lights up when Kurt mentions NYADA and soon they are in a deep conversation about musicals and old classic movies.

Sam even tries to do an impregnation of Noel Coward..? Tough Kurt isn't sure if it's actually him he tries to do, but smiles at Sam anyway.

They are interrupted when the waiter - Same as before - come back with their beers.

Giving Sam his first and then turns to Kurt. - And wait was he winking again?

He wasn't sure he liked that the waiter did that, when it was really obvious that he was here on a date. But with the slight warm blush he felt in his cheeks, well let's just say it was a little warm in here.

He cheers with Sam and not more than a couple of minutes later there food is served, sadly this time by a older woman. - not that Kurt cared.

The food was very delicious.

And Sam was quite entertaining and he had a cute smile, but other than that there isn't not much about Sam who gets him attention.

They order another set of drinks, Sam gets another beer and Kurt seetles for a diet coke.

When he gets it, it doesn't have ice in it, so he looks around trying to catch one of the waiters, when his eyes sees the french talking waiter from before standing up at the bar.

"I'll just go up and get some ice to this baby." He says and gestures to the glass in his hand.

Sam nods and hums the song ice ice baby.

Which Kurt can't help but ols his eyes off, because no, just no.

He walks up to the bar and stands there swirling his glass a little, while the french guy finish off another customer.

He sees a brochure on the desk and flips through it, seeing that apparently it contains the same facts as the big poster in the entry.

He reads the part with the furniture again.

The place only uses secondhand furniture, because each year they support a lot of volunteering works with 15 % of the incom. - Well that's rather impressive.

Most of the furniture is bought by the owner himself and hand picked in secondhand stores in Denmark And France, which is nice as a gesture to the food.

As he reads on he can't help but wonder what the furnitures could have been used to before, he takes himself looking down at his jeans and tries to cast a nonchalant look at his own ass, just to be sure they haven't gotten a stink or anything on it. He knows that technically all furnitures in all places are second hand furnitures, so he knows it's silly but he can be a little protective of his clothes. He likes that they place have imported so much of the european spirit here and secondhand or not, at least it doesn't smell like craigslist here, so it must be okay.

"Excuse me?" A smooth voice interrupts.

And he have been so deep in his thoughts that he almost drops the brochure and knocks over his glass, but a hand behind the counter catches the glass.

He looks up and is greeted with a pair of warm green eyes and smirk. Why is the french guy smirking?

"Can i help you…?"

Ohh, that's right, he got up here for some reason. "Yes, ehh could i get some ice for my diet coke."

"Sure." The french guy turns around and gets a small bowl with several ice cubes and a spoon to fish them up with. "Then you can add more if you want." He says as he hands it over the counter.

"Thank you." Kurt says and smiles, the french guy smiles back and when Kurt turns around says.

"By the way, i appreciate that you don't think the place smells like craigslist."

Kurt stops and spins around.

Shit! "Oh, ehm.. I…"

The french guy grins at him and waves his hand, in a it doesn't matter way. Then sends a wink and go over to serve another customer.

Kurt is bright red in the face when he sits down with Sam again.

But Sam just smiles at him and immediately picks up on his story about how he used to read star wars fanfiction as a teenager, but that he lost the interest because he hasn't anyone to do that with anymore.

Kurt smiles and offers his own comments here and there, but somewhere in between he let his eyes flicker over to the counter and if he catches the green eyed french guy looking his way. - Well it's all just a coincidence…. Right?

They end up order dessert, he orders cheesecake, when he take s the second bite, Sam smiles and says.

"You should totally put that cheesecake down, because you're sweet enough already."

Kurt can't help the laugh there escapes him and he almost spits out the cake, but manage to compose himself.

"What..?"

"Yeah, i mean It's like God took the color out of the ocean and put it in your eyes.." Sam ads.

Kurt shorts. "Do that actually work for you sometimes?"

Sam ducks his head and laughs a little "I don't know. Santana just told me you liked romance and i looked all these cheese lines up at the internet." He scratches his neck a little as he adds.

"I just sort of felt we needed a little romance."

Kurt laughs out loud, because Sam is really funny, but he have a point this date have lacked the romantic touch.

"First i'm pretty sure you mean cheesy lines, not cheese lines." He says.

Sam looks up and blinks his eyes. "Oh. Well that answers why i also got all those recipes on different ways to add cheese into a meal…"

They look at each other, but only for second before both men are laughing really hard again.

"So how is dessert.?"

They both look up to see the french waiter standing beside their table, his eyes on Kurt.

Kurt snickers a little and answers "Well, the cheesecake is definitely sweet."

Which gets Sam to splutter on his drink and laugh even more.

The french waiter just stands and look at the two, before nodding his head and walks away.

"You know what Sam, i think you write though, it's not like this have been as romantic as it could have been."

"No, but it's not like i don't find you sweet or hot or anything, because i totally does, it's just…"

".. We don't have that spark." Kurt finishes and offers Sam a smile.

"Yeah, that. But i really like you, maybe we could hang out again as friends or something?" Sam says and tilts his head.

He sure his charming though, Kurt can't help but think. "Sure, that could be fun."

Sebastian is standing behind the counter when he sees the blue eyed man snorting out a really loud laugh, maybe because of something the blond dude said?

He decides to go over and see if everything is okay, it's not like taking care of the customers is nothing he doesn't normally does, so it's totally normal.

He quickly walks away again though and can't help but grit his teeth a little, because apparently the two have some sort of inside joke now and he can't really do anything about that. He sighs and starts to clean the counter.

20 minutes later, he sees the blue eyed beauty standing up and shakes the blond man hand.

He snickers a little and feels a little schadenfreude when he the blue eyed man leaves and what looked like an end to that date.

He just really hoped to see that man again.

Next up will be the date with Noah, i already have two words for that, but still need to get a third.

So If you have any ideas leave a comment!

Also if you have words to any of the other dates tell me.

Other than that i hope you enjoy the story, please leave a comment if you feel like it.

The links is from and other than that from google. - I don't own any of them and all rights go to them who does.


	4. NoahSebastian's POV

Sebastian's POV

Words in this chapter: Prison, Vibrant and Humor.

The moment he walked inside my restaurant, i immediately recognized him.

Who wouldn't?

He had stunning blue glazed eyes and his ass.. Oh, don't even get me started...Because.. Well as i said, don't get me started, because that would be very unprofessional of me. I'm at work.. WORK!

I had informed the waiters that i wouldn't be around much tonight, because i had some finances to sort through, but somehow when he walked in i still snatched the drink card from one of them and flashed a smile, before i found myself walking over to where the blue eyed beauty was seated already.

"Here alone tonight?" I asked and i immediately cringed, because that was not what i had choose to say and definitely not very professional of me.

The blue eyed beauty looked up at me and to my surprise he offered me a smile, which i took as a good sign. Hopefully he didn't mind my question then.

"No actually, i'm waiting for my date. I'm just here a little early.." He answered.

"Oh, well that's good then.. Can i offer you something to drink?" And yes that was good, back on track.

The blue eyed man looked at me, tilting his head a little and then held out his hand.

I looked down at the outstretched hand and didn't know what to do, should i shake it?

"I would love something, but could you maybe give me the menu first?"

Shit! Yes the drink menu… "Of cause."

I could feel myself blushing, when i handed him the menu.

Smooth.. Very smooth..

"Thank you…" He trailed off.

"Sebastian.. My name is Sebastian." I said and offered him a smile.

"Hello Sebastian, i'm Kurt."

Kurt, that was a rare but very fitting name. It sounded like a strong name, like someone who had experienced a lot and like someone who could…

"Do you want to sit?"

They sweet voice, stopped my rambling mind and before i even had answered i found my body already seated down in the chair on the opposite site of the table.

The blue eyed.. No Kurt, offered me a smile.

"I would like something sweet.. Maybe a diet coke." He said.

"Sounds good, i could use one too." I agreed and then stuck up my hand showing two fingers in the air, catching one of the waiters when they looked our way.

When i turned my head to look at Kurt again, he looked a bit surprised.

And oh shit, yes of cause..

"I should probably explain." I chuckled as one of the waiters came over with two cokes, luckily they knew my favorite thing to drink was diet coke, or else it would have been even more weird.

Kurt thanked the waiter and took a sip of his glass and raised an eyebrow at me.

"Right...Well, this place.. I actually own it.." I said and gestured around with one hand.

His reaction was not what i was expecting, seconds after i told him, he almost choked on his coke and spit the stuff all over the table.

"Sorry… sorry.." He said and began to stand up.

"Hey, don't worry." I answered and gestured yet again to one of the waiters, this time to come with some paper.

Kurt took the paper and cleaned the coke up, before he sat down again.

"I just wasn't expecting that..I mean you look so young and there aren't many handsome young men, owning there own place and Oh my god, yesterday when you heard me say that stuff about craigslist.." He looked at me with wide eyes and then took his head in his hands hiding.

I laughed and leaned a little forward, my arms resting on the table.

"Hey, don't worry. I didn't mind what you said.. I thought it what funny…"

Kurt peaked out from behind his fingers "Really?"

"Really… It just tells me you have some humor.. Even if you didn't meant to say that out loud."

"Well thank you." He said and let his hands glide away from his face.

I offered him a smile, because hey seconds ago he had just admitted that he thought i was handsome. I was about to add something, when someone coughed beside us.

We both turned to look at the person standing beside us

"Kurt?" The man questioned.

It took some seconds, but then.

"Oh.. Noah… Hi.." Kurt said and stood up.

I saw the two shake hands and it was only then that the situation before me made sense. This had to be the date Kurt was waiting for and right now this.. Noah? was looking at me rather funny.

Probably because i was sitting at his spot.

"Here you go." I said and stood up. "Thanks for the talk.." I said and looked at Kurt, sending a wink his way, before i walked off.

As i made my way up to the bar, i was a little confused to say the least, because this guy was nothing like the guy Kurt had been here with yesterday. This guy was more buff build and had a mowhawk, i'm not usually one to judge people, but when the guy from last night looked like someone who played with puppies, then this guy looked like someone who just came back from staying in prison or something, not someone who was about to go on a date with this very stunning, sweet and vibrant guy, i already believed Kurt where.

I tried keeping myself busy behind the bar, but i kept messing things up and only doing things harder for the staff, so i convinced myself to actually go into the office and do some of the finance work, i had planned on doing from the beginning.

10 minutes after and was on google, trying to track down Kurt.. And no it was not stalking, it was.. Of interest! Yeah, because he seemed like someone who could be interesting to learn more about.

I was lucky, because on the restaurant's facebook page i could see there was i comment from a 'Santana lopez' saying "I hope you enjoy your week at this place and i hope you will get a sweet taste in more than one way Kurt Hummel"

Could it really be this easy?

I clicked on the name Kurt Hummel, and got lead to another facebook page, with a small picture of my..Of Kurt!

I hovered over the add friend button, until i came to think about that i was online from the restaurant account, so i shut the page down and ran a hand through my hair.

I managed to make some finance work and when i finally looked at the time again, it was a little over ten, so i packed my papers away and walked out to see if the waiters had finished up.

The place was quiet when i walked over to take a coke. I thanked the last two waiters for their work today and locked off the place when they had headed out.

Then i sat down in a chair and picked out my phone from my pocket.

I scrolled down and then clicked on facebook, hovering over the buttons before i thought screw it and typed out a message.


	5. Blaine and waiting

Kurt's POV

I didn't have time to dress up and do anything with my hair today, because work had taken longer than usual, so i only get to set off my bag before i had to go out the door and off to meet my third date, Blaine

Of the 6 dates i agreed to go on, this one was definitely in my top three.

I thought back to my date yesterday and couldn't help but laugh a little because Noah and i have had literally nothing in common. 5 minutes into the date i had been convinced that Santana, had set me up with him only because his looks - though the bad boy look was way more her style than mine. And when it turned out that Noah was actually bi, i have given him Santana's number and later gotten a massage from her with a winky smiley and a thank you.

Unfortunately after i got that message, my phone battery had decided to run dry and i forgot to charge it before bed, so no phone for me today.

Last night had also given me the opportunity to talk with Sebastian, who apparently owned the place.

To be honest i had thought more about him than any of the dates so far.

He had immediately caught my attention already on the first date when i was meeting up with Sam, to which i had switched numbers and agreed on seeing again but only as friends.

But Sebastian was a whole other thing, he seemed interesting and he made me laugh and smile, and all we had done so far was sharing a 15 minute conversation yesterday.

But back to Blaine, who if Santana is right i would have a lot in common with, so hopefully this time the date would go a little more smooth than the others.

And if it turned out that i would run into Sebastian again, well let's just call that a bonus.

As i stepped inside the restaurant, my eyes found their way up to the bar, where Sebastian had been standing the other two times i had been there, but the man wasn't there. Before i could think about why i was actually feeling a little bit disappointed about that, someone tapped me on my shoulder.

"Excuse me, are you Kurt?"

I turned around and saw a brown haired man, around my age, smiling at me.

This must be Blaine.

"Yeah. Blaine?" I asked and offered him my hand.

The guy beamed at me and shook it, before gesturing to a table - The same table like the other two nights.

We quickly ordered something to drink and immediately the topic fell on the latest broadway show and the costumes. Blaine seemed like a really sweet guy and i could see why Santana had picked him out.

"Tell me something about yourself?" Blaine asked, when our dinner were served. I had gone with a salmon salad with sea buckthorn and apples this time.

I offered him a smile.

"Well, my name is Kurt Hummel. I have lived here in NY for the last 4 years, i'm on my last year at NYADA and i work at Vogue as an intern. I'm 25 years old. Love cars and have known my way around them almost since before I could walk."

Blaine nodded and gestured o me to continue.

"My father lives in Lima, but i have my half sister Santana here, she is the one who sat us up" I said and we shared a small smile. "I actually share an apartment with her and have been for the last couple of years…. What about you?" I ended, as a cut a piece of salmon, almost moaning a little when the taste hit my tongue.. I wonder if Sebastian cook any of this himself? Though thinking about it i have not seen him coming out from the kitchen yet!

"Well.. I'm 25 too, have been living in LA for the last three years, and actually only moved to NY last month. I used to life with a former friend of mine, but he had a job opportunity and chose to leave." Blaine said and looked down.

I noticed how his eyes suddenly became sad and i reached my hand over the table and squeezed his, which made him look up yet again.

"Not only a friend i assume?" I asked and offered him a small smile.

Blaine shook his head, then sighed. "I'm sorry, i didn't mean to bring that up.. I mean shit… I'm suppose to be on a date here and not talking about some former crush a used to have. I'm sorry Kurt.." He said and made a move to run his hand through his hair, but stopped quickly, probably because of the abnormal use of hair gel he had used.

"Hey, it's completely fine. I don't mind." I reassured him and took another piece of food in my mouth.

"Are you sure?" He asked, and i nodded.

We ate a little in peace, but it was a nice kind of piece and we kept smiling to each other. Though i got that feeling again, that this felt more like a date with some friend who i just had a lot in common with, than something who could possible be something more.

"So boxing?" I asked, as our plates was removed and we had decided for dessert.

Blaine snorted. "Wauw, Santana really did her research.."

"She sure have." I agreed and laughed a little.

"But yeah boxing, i started because my friend Samuel, asked if i wanted to join him.. Samuel being the guy i also mentioned earlier.." Blaine said and blushed a little.

I couldn't help but feel that maybe Blaine was still crushing a little on this guy Samuel.

We got our desserts, i got cheesecake with cherries on top and i laughed when the waiter served it for me and presented the dish as "And a sweet tasting just for you."

Which reminded me of Sebastian yet again.

_(break)

Sebastian's POV

I haven't slept all night, i had been staring at my phone since i send off a text last night.

I had debating on adding Kurt on facebook, but then chosen to send of a message on messenger instead, then he could add me if he wanted.

Now it was 09, in the morning and he still havent replied back.

I couldn't help but pout a little to myself.

Maybe it was just me who thought we had something?

I mean, I only seen the man two times, the first time i haven't even talked with him that much and our conversation yesterday had only been for what.. 20 minutes?

Before it was interrupted by his date…

I ran a hand through my hair and plumped down in my bed, face against my pillow as i moaned.

Date.. Kurt had been there on dates.. Which was probably why he hadn't gotten back to me, because he had been too caught up on dating other men.. Men who isn't some weird 32 year old restaurant owner who sits down with their customer and forget to hand over the menu.

I'm such an idiot.

I should just stay home today and try to think about else.

I mean i only seen the man two times, so how hard can it be to forget about him again…

_(break)

Kurt's POV

As we finished dessert, we agreed on order a cup of coffee and Blaine told me more about his life in LA, which meant more about this Samuel guy, he told me about how the used to read fanfiction together and go to the movie. They even had a movie they called their own, Avatar.

As he mentioned that the job Samuel had chosen was a model job and that he was a blond guy, i couldn't help but think back to Sam, from my first date, because it sounded alot like him actually. I tried thinking back to what Sam had told me, but i had to admit that the things i remembered mostly about that night was Sebastian..

"... And actually he don't even like when i call him Samuel, because he goes by the name Sam, most of the time." Blaine said.

I smirked a little. "Do you have a picture?"

"Sure.." He found his phone and showed me a picture.

A small laugh escaped my lips and Blaine lifted an eebrw.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

A waved my hand "Nothing." Then looked around the restaurant, i really wished Sebastian was here.

"So, do you want to do this again?..." I asked and smiled.

Blaine smiled back. "You haven't been spooked off, about me gushing about Samuel all night?"

"No… Strangely i have found it quite entertaining.. And ehm.." I picked out my wallet and flipped it open and handed Blaine a piece of paper.

"What is this?" He asked and folded out the paper, where a number was scribbled on it.

"A number.." I said, and leaned back in my chair.

"Your number..?" He asked and wrote it into his phone.

"No.. As i said i want to do this again, but maybe just as friends. And then i think you should call that number when you gets home.."

"I don't get it.." Blaine said. "You want to see me again, but you give me a number which aren't yours?"

"Yes.." I grinned. "Trust me call that number when you get home and then text me afterwards."

"Okaay." Blaine trailed off, clearly confused.

I gave him my real number and then we hugged and said goodbye.

As i walked out of the restaurant i found my eyes yet again turning towards the bar area, but still no signs of Sebastian.

I chose to walk back to my apartment, smiling because i really hoped that Sam wouldn't mind that i had given Blaine his number.

As i stepped inside my apartment, i stripped off my clothes and just wanted to find my bed and sleep, it had been quite a day.

As a laid down in bed, i came to think about that my phone had been switched off all day, so i found the charger and laid back.

Only minutes after my phone beeped, showing two messages.

Number one, from Santana.

Again really really thank you. Noah rocks ;)

Number two was from Blaine, and i smiled when i read it.

OMG! You little minx… And i mean that in the bestest way.. You gave me Sam's number :) He told me how you guys meet. Hugs.

I noticed my messenger app, blinking with an unread message and when i saw the name Sebastian Smythe on top, my heart immediately began to raise.

Hi Kurt.. So this is Sebastian, from the restaurant.. I thought it was really fun to talk to you today, so maybe we could do it again… If you want?

Sebastian.

Suddenly i wasn't so tired and i immediately typed back.

Hi Sebastian.

would love to do it again, though i'm occupied the next couple of days.

But maybe next week?

_(break)

Sebastian's POV

I had fallen asleep, but woke because there was a buzzing sound in my ear.

And Oh, i had fallen asleep with my face against the phone.

I turned it on and read the message (I may actually have squealed out loud, when i saw who it was from)

Next week sounds good, though i'm away on a business trip there and will be for three weeks.

You don't have time at all this week? Any time, any day, i can get off from work whenever i want - The privileges of being your own boss ;)

And okay maybe that sounded a bit needy, but honestly i didn't care.

The next message came immediately.

It was a number.

His number.

I looked at the time and debated on calling or not, but i reality it only took me five seconds before i pressed call.

It rang only once, before he picked up and i swear my heart skipped a beat when he did.

K: "Hi.."

S: "Hi.."

We both laughed.

K: "You weren't at the retatuent today?"

S: "How did you know?"

K: "I was there for dinner.."

S: "Again?"

K: "Yes.. Actually a date…"

And seriously how many guys, had this man lined up.

S: "Okay… "

K: "My sister have setup 6 dates, that i have to go to this week.. It's some kind of deal i made with her..I don't really know why.."

S: "Oh.. I see… So how did it go?"

K: "The date?"

S: "Yeah.. I mean it can only be better than yesterday.."

Kurt laughed a little

K: "You mean bad guys isn't your type?"

S: "Ha! Well… Are they yours?"

K: "Ehm… No not really.."

He told me about how Blaine and Sam turned out to be old friends and how Blaine had talked about Sam almost all the time.

We talked about how long he had been in NY and what he did for a living, i told him that i had travelled a lot and owned a couple of more restaurants in different cities.

I learned that he was 25 and from a small city called Lima.

K: "What about you?"

S: "Well, i'm 32.."

K: "Wauv.."

Then both us was quiet for some time.

S: "Is that i good wauw?" Suddenly i felt a little nervous.

Kurt made a noise, i couldn't quite define before saying.

K: "Definetly a good wauw… very good" He added in a smaller voice.

S: "Good to know then." I couldn't help but smirk a little and i may or may not have kicked my legs as a 15 year old teenager.

We talked for almost an hour, before he had to go. I looked at the clock and became aware that it was almost 1 in the evening, i had to go into work early the next morning.

S: "So fourth date tomorrow?"

K: "Yes. Fourth date tomorrow.."

S: "Maybe this will be the one…"

Kurt snorted into the phone.

K: "With Santana being the one who have picked them, i somehow doubt it.. "

He could really make me laugh.

S: "At least you will get to see me again.."

K: "Really…" His voice got a little high and i pictured him smiling.

S: "Yeah.. I mean i could help out the waiters again…"

He laughed again, and that was definitely one of my favorite noises ever.

K: "That would be great.."

S: "Then we see each other tomorrow?"

K: "Yes… We will.. Bye Sebastian.."

S: "Bye, Kurt. And sweet dreams."


	6. Chandler and longing looks

Kurt woke up to the sounds of Santana's voice coming from the livingroom.

Why did she have to sing this early in the morning?

He got out of bed and put on a rope.

"Santana, could you maybe not sing that loud, some of us are trying to sleep?" He said and sat down, thanking her for the coffee mug she offered him before she answered.

"Chill, Kurt. I'm just in a good mood"

As he raised an eyebrow, she continued "Noah kind of rocked my world last night" She winked.

"What about you, any luck with the curly top or the blond one?

He snorted "No, not really, but with a little luck they are about to get lucky with each other."

"What?"

He told her the story about how Blaine and Sam knew each other and how he gave Blaine , Sam's number when the night had ended.

"Shit, Kurt. Only you would be able to go on a date with two guys, who actually sounded pretty interested in you and then end up pairing the two together instead."

He offered her a smile, shrugging his shoulders and blew at his coffee.

Santana looked at him then held up a hand.

"Wait! Why aren't you at least a bit annoyed by that? I mean you just said that you thought both of them were nice guys, but you still seem really happy this morning" She walked over and took out the mug from his hand and then crossed her arms over her chest.

"Spill. Kurt?"

"I don't know what you mean, Santana.." Kurt said and gave her a half smile, then slipped his hand behind her back to pick up the coffee mug from the tabler again and walked over to the couch.

Santana looked at him, she could tell from the way he was smiling that something was definitely up. "Just, wait, i will figure out why you're wearing that goofy smile in some way." She said and went into her room.

"Love you too, Santana." Kurt just yelled back and then picked out his phone, biting his lip when he saw there was a morning message from Sebastian.

Sebastian.

"Good morning Mon rayon de soleil. Hope you had a good night sleep.. Just wanted to say that i may not be at the restaurant later, some financial stuff got in the way (the downs of being your own boss)

Kurt

Good morning Sebastian.

It was really nice talking to you last night.

Well business before pleasure, isn't that what they say? ;)

He almost regretted sending that message, because he shouldn't be flirting with Sebastian, not when he had a date later. And one tomorrow and the day after that.

He really just hoped that the one today went better than the last three.

_ (break)

"If you were a burger at Mcdonalds, you'd be McGorgeus"

Kurt tried not to roll his eyes for the second time, but it was really really difficult not too. All hope of this being a better date than the last three, was way forgotten.

Chandler was a kind guy, but right now he would actually prefer Sam or Blaine.

"You're hotter than donut grease."

And seriously, when will he stop.

Because those pickup lines where just… Insert big eyeroll and a shaking head.

"If you could put a price tag on beauty you'd be worth more than Fort Knox."

"Chandler." Kurt began and the way Chandler immediately leaned forward, hand under his chin, was actually a little creepy.

"Chandler, why don't we just order the dessert."

"Uhh, good idea." And the man actually clapped his hands and smiled.

Well at least his smile was kind of sweet.

And when he earlier had offered to pay for dessert, well let just say Kurt never said no to something sweet.

It had definitely nothing to do with how he wished that a certain green eyed man, would show up. No.

He just liked a sweet taste.

Speaking of sweet tastings, the door to the restaurant opened and Kurt immediately looked up and he couldn't help the little smile there escaped him, when he saw it was indeed Sebastian.

And when the green eyed man's eyes landed on the table where he sat, he made a little wave.

"Do you know that man?" Chandler asked and turned around in his seat.

Kurt immediatelyelty took down his hand.

"Oh, yeah. Kind of." He said and then turned the pages in the menu looking for dessert.

"You know what Kurt." Chandler said, and Kurt looked up at him, trying to give the man a smile but secretly hoping that Chandler would actually manage to start a real conversation this time.

"Your eyes are as blue as window cleaner."

And what? That is just.. Is that even a compliment?

There was a cough from behind Kurt and he jumped a little in his seat.

"Hello gentlemen, i'm your waiter for tonight, my name is Sebastian." Sebastian said and gave Kurt and Chandler a smile.

Kurt just looked at him, but was disturbed when Chander clapped his hands together again.

"Oh, Sebastian. That's a very fine name. I'm Chandler and this is Kurt." Chandler said.

And who even present themselves for there waiter?

Thankfully Chandler went to look down at the menu, probably trying to decide what he would get for dessert and Kurt looked up at Sebastian whispering.

"What are you doing?"

Sebastian leaned down a little, giving him a wink.

"Je suis venue te sauver, loin du mec du McDonalds... Mais, si tu n'as pas besoin de mon aide je peux juste..."

Kurt's eyes got wide when Sebastian took a step back and he immediately reached his hand out so he wouldn't walk away.

"No i think we're ready to order."

Sebastian smiled and then picked up a noteblock and a pen.

"Que puis-je vous servir en cette belle soirée ?"

Kurt looked over at Chandler who sat looking at the two with a confused expression on his face.

Oh, maybe french wasn't his strong side.

He then looked at Sebastian, his green eyes glimmering in the light and was that a smile or a smirk he tried hiding?

And why did he have to talk french? Yesterday he had been completely fine with talking english and not french.

Did he know that Kurt had a thing for french talking?

He shook his head, of cause Sebastian didn't knew that.

But that didn't mean that it wasn't hot.

He looked up at the man again. - And yep, that's definitely a smirk.

Well, two can play this game Mr. Smythe, Kurt thought.

"Je pense que je voudrais quelque chose de sucré, est-que vous auriez peut-être quelque chose à me conseiller ?" Kurt finished with a smile of his own, looking up at Sebastian.

Clearly that was not what Sebastian had expected at all, because it took him several seconds before he replied back.

Tu parles français ? ... Oui, bien sûr que tu parles français. Pourquoi ne le parlerais tu pas..."

"Uhmm. Guys?" Chandler interrupted.

Kurt looked over and ooh yes, of course. Shit he must be the lousist date right now.

"What would you want ?" He asked instead and tried not to be distracted with the feeling of Sebastian standing right beside him.

Chandler orderd a chocolate shuffle and Kurt ordered cheesecake, of course.

Just as Sebastian turned around to walk away, Chandler said.

"Kurt i have been thinking , Is your body from McDonald's? Cause I'm lovin' it!"

There was a sound there sounded a lot like an snort and a laugh from behind them.

Kurt just blinked a couple of times, not knowing what to say back to Chandler.

After some minutes Sebastian was back, first serving Chandler his dessert, then turning to Kurt, winking at him.

"Un goût délicieux dans une bouche délicieuse" He said and walked away.

Kurt let his eyes drift after the man and down his back and if he traveled his eyes little more south than that. Well, let just say thatwas a taste that he wouldn't mind trying some day.

Luckily Chandler seemed to not have any pickuplines back and they managed to get a conversation stored together about fashion and how Kurt had send an application for a internship in europe some weeks back, but hadn't heard anything yet.

Kurt saw that Sebastian was standing in the bar, not having served any other tables, other than his and from time time their eyes meet and one would blush a little or look down.

"Are you a microwave oven? Because you melt my heart." Chandler said and Kurt looked up, he couldn't do this anymore. This man was just to full of sugar and the wound kind of sugar for Kurt' liking.

Before he could say anything though Sebastian walked over.

"Gentlemen, I hope you enjoyed dessert. I would just inform you that we are closing in about 20 minutes." He offered them both a smile, then looked at Kurt.

Kurt blinked at him, then looked at his watch. Their was over an hour until the place closed, so what was he even doing.

Sebastian must have sensed his confusion and added.

"Je suis venue te sauver, loin du mec du McDonalds... Mais, si tu n'as pas besoin de mon aide je peux juste..."

"Wait..!" Kurt called out, sprinting himself with the outburst.

Sebastian turned around and nodded.

"Could we just get the check, please."

"Of cause." Sebastian confirmed and walked over to the bar.

Then Kurt turned around to see Chandler, looking at him smiling. Did he never not smile?

"This had been so so amazing Kurt." He said.

And Kurt leaned his head to the side, debating on how to rely, maybe a mix of the truth and a little lie would be the way.

"It was definitely fun talking with you about fashion."

Chandler clapped his hands together again.

Sebastian came over offering them the check, which Chandler took.

"This has been one of my favorite evenings ever." He said and took a step in Kurt's personal space and hugged him.

The motion caught Kurt totally off guard and he had to take a step back with the force of it.

"Well, i'm glad."

Chandler stood back and bounced on his heels, it was almost like he waited for Kurt to kiss him?

"I have to go the bathroom, so i guess we can just talk another time." Kurt said and almost slapped himself in the face, because that was the lamest rejection ever.

But luckily Chandler didn't seem to mind.

"Oh, yes of cause. I'm gonna catch my train then. And again thank you thank you thank you for this night Kurt."

With that the overexcited man was out of the place.

"He was something." Sebastian voice sounded behind Kurt.

"You can say that." Kurt agreed as he turned around, surprised when Sebastian stood right behind him, so he almost knocked right into him.

His hands seemed to have their own mind though, because now he wqs in direct contact with Sebastian's chest. Of cause there was a shirt between his hands and Sebastian's skin, but that didn't prevent him trailing down his hands and enjoy the warm and very solid strong chest in front of him.

"Hello then." Sebastian said and winked at him.

And Kurt's eyes snapped up to his, he could feel himself blush.

"Ehmm.. I.. " He trailed of and removed his hands from Sebastian, taking a step back.

"I didn't say i didnt liked it." Sebastian said and Kurt could feel the heat in his cheeks when Sebastian's didn't took his eyes away from him.

A load sound, problely from the kitchen disturbed their little booble.

Kurt fluttered his eyelashes a little.

"I should probably go home."

"Problely." Sebastian agreed.

But neither of threm moved.

"How many dates do you have left?" Sebastian asked.

"Two."

"Good to know."

And what did Sebastian mean by that? He saw that Sebastian was about to take another step toward him. And because he didn't know what to do, he gestured wih his hand to the door and stammered a little as he said.

"I..I should go.."

Sebastian tilted his head and smiled.

"You should." Then he took the last two steps between the two and leaned down, his warm lips kissing Kurt's cheek.

"Au revoir, Mon rayon de soleil."

"A demain, Sebastian."


	7. Englishman vs Frenchman

Englishman vs. Frenchman

Santana's POV

When she had started this deal with Kurt, it was to get two things out of it.

One, get Kurt to come out and have some fun with her. She always thought he had been entertaining to hang out with and always enjoyed being with him.

When his Dad and her mom had married many years ago, she had been thrilled to find out that she would get a brother out of it and even more when she found out that Kurt was only two years younger than her. They had hit it off right from the start, she liked Kurt's witty comments and his bitchyness sometimes and she had to admit that his more softer side where he cared about people and wanted the one he loves to be happy, well over the years that side have brushed off on her.

And that lead to the other thing she wanted to gain from this deal, because she wanted to see him happy, to see him smile.

In the beginning of this week, he had been his normal self, but then something happened on the second day and he had been smiling more and more since then.

She knew it wasn't from one of the four dates he had been on, because even though she thought that all of them would be great matches to him, apparently her senses had failed a little. Sam and Blaine had been one thing and Noah - Well, Noah she had have her own fun with. The date last night was kind of a joker, it wasn't because she thought Chandler would have been in Kurt's taste of men, but he had sounded like a man with a lot in common with Kurt, so she had set them up.

When Kurt had come home last night he had been all smiles and his eyes had been shining like a kid who finally had gotten the puppy for christmas he wanted. When she had asked how the date had been, Kurt had just shook his head and said never again and then babbled about who even says that eyes are as blue as window cleaner as a compliment or compare you to a mcdonalds burger.

Then he had walked into his room and closed the door.

The thing was, if that date had not been going like he wanted too why did he looked so happy then?

She hated when she couldn't figure things out, so she had to come up with a plan. She had to know what was going on.

_ (break)

Kurt's POV

He had been busy at work today and now it was 20 minutes before he finally could call it the day off, so he started to collect his things and then he would head down to Isabel's office, because she had requested a meeting with him.

As he walked down the hall, he didn't knew what to expect, he had been getting a lot of praise for his work at Vogue, so it couldn't be anything about that.

He was about to knock on the office door, when Isabel opened it and smiled.

20 minutes later he was walking out of the office, with a paper in his hand.

He couldn't believe this, he was sure he had to be dreaming, because this doesn't happened in real life.

He looked down on the paper again.

Kurt Elisabeth Hummel.

We will like to offer you a internship for three months in Europe, starting this monday.

Well, apparently it did happen in real life, because he had just been offered three months paid internship in a new department Vogue would be opening in Europe, Scandinavia.

_ (break)

Sebastian's POV.

Completely and utterly in love.

It was kind of a cliche if you think about it.

It had just been a regular day in the restaurant and then it had happened, Kurt Hummel had made his entrance, not only into the restaurant, but into Sebastian's heart too.

And now seeing Kurt was the highlight of his say, even though every time he had seen the man had been when Kurt had been on dates with other men, men who weren't Sebastian.

But just seeing Kurt, made him forget about all other things, about work, about the stress who could come from being the owner of that many restaurants and things like that. Just looking at his little nose when it scrunches up, or the way he smile this half smile sometimes, or…

He was shaken out of his thoughts when the door to his revisor opened and he was told to come inside.

He sighed and got up, yet another day when he had to deal with financial stuff.

_ (break)

Kurt's POV.

He couldn't help but smile when he entered Sweet Tastings, this had turned out to be one of the best days in a long time. Not only would he been going to Europe in a couple of days, he had also had a very cute message from Sebastian earlier, when he had texted him about the internship.

Sebastian

That's incredible, can't say how happy i am to hear that, Mon rayon de soleil.

I wished i could celebrate with you, but i am still to experience the wonder of being on a date with you ;)

Kurt may have squealed when he received it, he loved Sebastian calling him Mon rayon de soleil, both because it was such a sweet name and then of course because it was french.

But Sebastian also kind of implied that he wanted to go on a date with him, so yeah squealing may have happened.

Now as he entered Sweet Tastings, his eyes immediately darted around the room to find the pair off green eyes he had falling a little bit in love with, but when he didn't found Sebastian anywhere, he let his eyes drift to his table and then stopped.

Because on a chair was sitting a really fine looking man, with blue eyes and a beanie on his head, a small shy smile on his lips.

That must be Adam!

The man looked up and his eyes drifted over Kurt's face first then over his body and then the man stood.

"Hi, You're Kurt right?" He said and took a step towards him.

Kurt gulped, because he had kinda forgotten about that he was actually here to go on a date, his mind had been a little occupied with someone else.

"Yeah. Ehm..Adam?" He asked and greeted the man with a handshake.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, i have been looking forward to this evening." Adam said and then stepped around Kurt to get out his chair, gesturing for Kurt to sit down.

And oh, a gentleman.

Adam sat down on the other side of the table and folded his hand, giving him a smile.

"So, Adam." Kurt began and couldn't help but smile back. "Tell me about yourself."

"Well, i'm actually from England, but got into NYADA, which i just graduated from this year, i love music theater and just started a job as a statist in the next produktion off Phantom of the opera."

Kurt nodded and leaned in his hands, he had to admit Adam sounded really interesting and he had a cute accent.

It turned out that he was a couple of years older than himself and in his book well it was a plus.

One of the waiters came over and they ordered something to drink and eat, before the conversation drifted to what Kurt was doing and Adam sounded impressed when he told him about Vogue and even more when he told about the internship he had just gotten.

When there food arrived, Kurt let his eyes drift over to the bar, but didn't see any signs off Sebastian yet, so he looked back at Adam, asking him about what he liked about England.

"I'm actually a big royalist, so of course Queen Elizabeth." Adam grinned at him, when Kurt nodded.

"Yeah, yeah, me too, though i look forward to when her son William and his lovely wife Kate will takeover. It will be like the old fairy tales when the country will be run by a king and his queen." Kurt smiled.

"It will be like a fairytale. Speaking of that, what is your favorite fairytale?" Adam asked and took a piece of food.

Kurt cut his salmon as he thought about that.

"I think it have to be snow white, the disney version. Though i always found that one a little scary when i was a child."

"How so?"

"I remember seeing that movie, and i was too scared to eat any red appled for months afterwards."

Adam laughed. "That's actually kind of sweet."

Kurt took a piece of salmon into his mouth, this was definitely the best date and Adam was really sweet.

But he wasn't Sebastian.

And when one of the waiters came over to ask if they needed anything and Adam replied with no thank you, Kurt couldn't help but ask.

"Will Sebastian be in today?"

The waiter looked at him and smiled.

"I don't think so. He send us a text earlier saying that he had to close some financial things and he would be back tomorrow."

"Oh."

Adam knocked Kurt with his foot under the table "Who is Sebastian?"

Kurt could feel the heat in his cheeks, he hadn't meant to ask about Sebastian, but he was kind of disappointed that he wouldn't get to see him today.

"He is the owner of this place." He settled with, not knowing what else to say.

He couldn't really say he is man who i have kinda fallen in love with the last four days, when i have been here on dates.

Adam looked at him a couple of seconds.

"Okay." And then he took a piece of his beef.

They continued eating and talked about broadway, vogue and England.

But Kurt still felt like something was missing.

That was until 30 minutes later he received a message, excusing himself when he took out his phone and saw it was from Sebastian.

Sebastian.

Hi Mon rayon de soleil.

How is the date going?

Kurt.

To be honest it is going very well.

Sebastian.

:(

Sebastian.

Sorry, i didn't meant to send that. I'm glad it's going great, you deserve an amazing date.

Kurt.

Where are you?

Kurt.

And thanks.

Sebastian.

I'm home, had to deal with some work stuff, so i won't be in tonight.

Kurt.

:(

Kurt.

Won't say I'm sorry for that one.

Sebastian.

:)

Kurt looked up at adam, who sat looking at him.

"It's ehh.." He said and tried to put his phone back in his pocket.

Adam leaned over the table.

"Kurt. I need to be honest with you. I really enjoy this date and you are an amazing guy, who i would be happy to get to know better."

Kurt blinked, he sensed a but.

"But?"

"But.. You just seem to want to be somewhere else maybe."

"Oh…. It's not .." Kurt looked up, seeing Adam had sat back in his chair, his arms crossed and had one eyebrow lifted.

Okay, time to be honest.

"You do seem like a very sweet guy and i'm sure we would have had fun together.. "

This time it was Adam who sensed a but. "But.."

"But, i don't think the timing is that good." Kurt ended.

"Because of Sebastian.?" Adam asked.

"Yes, because of Sebastian.." Kurt agreed.

"How about, we finish up here and then you text the guy if he will be up in an hour? And then you text me later to tell me how it went."

Kurt looked at Adam and nodded, before he typed another message.

(Break)

Sebastian's POV

Kurt hadn't replied for several minutes, maybe they date was going that good that he didn't wanted. He drove a hand to his hair, just when his phone got off again.

He almost dropped it when he tried reading it.

Kurt.

Do you have time to meet me in an hour, around the corner of the restaurant?

He wanted to meet, Kurt wanted to meet up with him.

Sebastian.

Yes. Of course, i will. I would be happy too.

And okay, that was maybe a little too enthusiastic, so he send another one right after.

Sebastian.

Delete the first one, please (I may have been a little over excited)

What i meant to write was.

An hour, yes sure i will be there.

Kurt

I'm not gonna ignore the first one ;)

Sebastian grinned at the message and then dropped his phone to go get a bath, because he would see Kurt soon.. And shit he would be seeing Kurt soon, which would be the first time the two ever would be alone.

Was this a date?

No, because Kurt was on a date right now and sure didn't wanted another date right after the one he was on right now.

But if this wasn't a date, why did he had this tingling feeling in his stomach just thinking about meeting the man.

His phone beeped informing him he had got a friend request on Facebook, so he clicked into that wondering for a brief moment who this woman was who just added him as a friend. He shook his head, he had more important stuff to do, so he grabbed a shirt and walked into the bathroom.

Kurt hugged Adam goodbye, and they agreed to see each other again as friends. Adam offered him goodbye and told him good luck and walked out.

Kurt looked around the restaurant and then down at his watch, 10 minutes before Sebastian would arrive, so he walked outside and around the corner, not wanting to let Sebastian wait.

As he came closer, he could see someone already being there, standing leaning up against the brick wall.

"Sebastian?" Kurt asked.

The green eyed man turned his head looking at him, offering him a big smile.

"Kurt, Mon rayon de soleil". He said and walked over towards him.

Kurt blushed and ducked his head, as Sebastian came closer.

"Hi." Sebastian said, shoving his hands down his pockets, because he didn't know if they should shake hands or hug? He did kiss Kurt on the cheek the other night, but.

"Hi." Kurt offered and looked up, his eyes lashes flickering a little.

"So wanna go for a walk?"

"Sure." Kurt agreed and they began walking.

At first they walked with a half arm's length between them, but kept glancing at each other, smiling whenever they caught the other one looking.

That was until Kurt stumbled over a rock and Sebastian reached out to grab him, his arms settled around Kurt's waist.

When Kurt had gotten the balance again, he looked up, seeing Sebastian looking down at him.

"Hi." He offered.

"Hi, right back." Sebastian said and removed a lock of hair from Kurt's face, before he added. "You look stunning tonight by the way."

"Thank you." Kurt said.

Neither of them moved, so they just stood staring at eachother, Sebastian's arms around Kurt's waist - and had his grip tightened a little? and Kurt's own arms settled on top of Sebastian's.

"When you came in the air went out

And every shadow filled up with doubt

I don't know who you think you are

But before the night is through

I wanna do bad things with you"

Kurt took several seconds before he recognized the song as his ringtone.

"It's my phone." He said, but the soon stopped before he had a chance to take out the phone.

"I thought it was just my head." Sebastian said and winked at Kurt.

Kurt felt his cheeks heat up and he was pretty sure he would have kissed Sebastian if the man hadn't taken a step back.

"Come on, let's walk a little more." Sebastian offered and held out his hand this time.

Kurt looked down and didn't hesitate to take the hand, enjoying his Sebastian's fingers immediately curled around his and how his thumb darted over his one time, before they began walking.

_(break)

Kurt's POV

He couldn't help the goofy smile there was playing on his lips as he laid down in bed.

This day had been fantastic.

Adam had been nice to get to know and then there was the internship, he couldn't believe he would go to Scandinavia this monday.

Sebastian had been so happy when Kurt had told him, first over the phone and when he had asked Kurt more about it later, he had seemed so happy for him.

Sebastian, wow. They had walked around the town for an hour, before Kurt had to go home. At first they haven't talked much, just enjoying each other company.

Then he had stumbled and Sebastian had caught him and that had seem to shake them out of their little world.

The walked further on, this time holding hands.

As Kurt thought about it he couldn't help but let his fingers brush over the hand Sebastian had been holding earlier.

He came to think of one of his favorite quotes as a child "Nothing gets more intimate than the touch of a fingertip" He thought he understood that quoting now.

Beside him his phone beeped.

Sebastian

So, one more date right?

Kurt

One more date.

Sebastian

Would you like to go out with me this sunday then?

Kurt had to hide his face in his pillow and he kicked his legs.

Kurt

Of course.

Then he came to think about, that he didn't even know if he would be here by sunday because he to be in Scandinavia monday.

SHIT! He hadn't told Sebastian that he would actually leave this Monday already and be away for three months.

Sebastian

Can't wait.

And thanks for the walk this evening

Sebastian

I like holding your hand

Kurt looked down at his phone, not knowing what to say. He had just agreed to a date on sunday, but he didn't even know he would still be around by then.

He decided to ask Isabel tomorrow when he would have to take off and then afterwards he had to talk to Sebastian.

For now, he just wanted to enjoy this

Kurt

I liked it too

Sebastian

I'm glad.

Sweet dreams Mon rayon de soleil

xx

Kurt

Sweet dreams Sebastian

xx


	8. Phones and abs

"Rise and shine, dear brother."

Kurt grunted at the voice, not really awake yet. Why was there a woman's voice in his bed?

He turned his face from where it was hidden in the pillow, to look who dared waking him up.

"Good morning." Santana smiled and rolled onto the side, propping her head in her hand, looking down at her brother.

"Santana…. Why are you in my bed? And why exactly are you waking me this early." Kurt asked and stretched his hand to the other side, to grab his phone from the bedside table.

"Are you looking for this.?" Santana asked and dangled the phone in her other hand.

Kurt scrunched his eyes, why did Santana have his phone? Santana having his phone was never good news.

"Santana." He said and made a move to take the phone, but Santana was quicker and rolled her body out of the bed before he could snatch it from her.

"I'm waking you up because you and i need to talk." She finally answered.

Kurt sat up a little. "About what exactly?" He asked and made a grabby hand toward the device still in Santana's hand.

"I tell you over breakfast." She said and then turned towards the bedroom door, only turning right in front of it and added. "And don't worry, brother dear, i have only been snooping a little." Then she threw the phone, so it landed on the bed and walked out.

Crazy woman, Kurt thought and took the device.

Immediately going to his messages, to see if Santana had been sending off some weird text. But it all looked like it had the night before and he smiled when he saw his conversation with Sebastian from last night, but quickly remembered about this sunday and how he had to talk with Isabelle.

So he got up, put on some sweatpants and a shirt, before walking out in the kitchen.

Santana poured him a cup of coffee then sat in the chair in front of Kurt, looking like she tried to figure something out.

"Santana, could you just tell me instead of looking like your planning my fate?" Kurt asked and took a sip of his coffee, he really wasn't a fan a being waken up.

"Sure thing." Santana offered him a smile.

"Number one, it had come to my knowledge that neither of the dates so far have been pleasing enough for you." Kurt was about to interrupt her, but she held up a hand, so he let her speak.

"Number two, the date with Elliott today is your last, which means this will be the last time going to Sweet Tastings this week. This being if there aren't any other reasons for you to go there." She paused, raising an eyebrow and took a sip of coffee, before she continued.

"Number three, I dumped Noah, we didn't really work, turned out he wanted something more serious, and we both know that that isn't me. Number four, Isabel called earlier with informations about your trip to Europe."

Kurt looked wide eyed at her, deciding to ignore the first three things. "Isabella called? Why didn't you wake me?"

"Because you looked so cute the way your were curled around your pillow cuddling to it and because i can take a message." She said and stood up, taking their laptop.

"She emailed you the details about your flight." She clicked on a few things, waiting for the tickets to load.

"Looks like you will be flying out, on sunday around afternoon."

Kurt took the laptop and turned it his way, true enough he would be going sunday around 2pm, which meant he had to cancel with Sebastian.

"Something wrong?" Santana asked and saw how Kurt sat looking at the screen, biting his lip. "You don't have other plans, this sunday, do you?"

"What..?" Kurt snathced his head to look at her, did she know something?

"You don't seem excited about this internship all of a sudden, so i'm just wondering if there is something holding you up here.." Santana said and walked over to the sink.

"I...I am excited, i think it just hit me right now, that i will actually fly to Copenhagen in 5 days."

Santana smiled at her brother, she was happy for him, he deserved this opportunity.

Later Kurt managed to get hold of Isabel himself and got a few more details on the flight and the hotel where he would be living. She assured him that the company would be paying for it all, so he didn't need to think of that.

Then he got caught up in looking through the latest fashion updates from Scandinavia and before he knew it it was time to get ready for this last date.

As he tried figuring out what to wear he thought back on the last week.

Starting with last Thursday, where he had meet Sam and Sebastian.

Then friday had come and the date with Noah, which didn't go well, but he had gotten to talk to Sebastia some more and learned that he wa the owner of Sweet Tastings.

Saturday the date with Blaine had happened, and he had talked on the phone later that day with Sebastian, falling a little bit in love with the way the green eyes man laughed.

Sunday had been, well very different, because let's face it Chandler was something. Luckily he had talked more and learned more about Sebastian. He smiled when he thought about how he had left with a warm kiss against his cheek.

It was also around then that he had seen himself falling even more for the man when he said goodway with calling him Mon rayon de soleil.

Sebastian's accent did things to him,he could feel his pulse quicken up from time to time and got this tickling in his body when the man talked.

Yesterday Adam had been a sweet surprise, the man was really nice and he sounded sincere when he had told Kurt that he should text him and tell him how it went with Sebastian.

Sebastian... It was funny, because even though he had been presented with five fine men, it all came down to that green eyed man. He looked down at his hands, tracing his fingers and remembered how Sebastian's fingers fitted perfectly around his when they had gotten on a walk yesterday.

Then later that day, Sebastian had asked him out and he was sure that his stomach had almost bursted with small butterflies, bit unfortunately they had died right after when he had come to think about that he had to leave and cancel the date.

He had thought about how to tell Sebastian that he had to cancel, he didn't wanted to do it over the phone, so he had to catch the man at the restaurant, because he didn't knew where he lived.

He looked up in the mirror, nodding to himself. He looked good, tight red pants and a black dress shirt, with a red collar.

This sixth date couldn't go fast enough, because he really wanted to get time to talk with Sebastian.

He knew he wouldn't get the opportunity to talk with him the next three days, because Isabel would need him at work, to help him getting ready for the trip and he knew her policy about no phones when they would be in the zone.

As he made his way towards the restaurant he looked up the information Santana had emailed him about Elliott, sure there wasn't anything about the man that sounded bad. In fact if the things Santana had wrote about how Elliott liked to dress up or how he came to NY to start a band was true, then maybe this could be fun.

He walked inside the restaurant, first letting his eyes drift over the bar, but when Sebastian wasn't there he immediately let his eyes drift over to his table.

And he stopped.

There was a very good looking man sitting there, his hair was styled and he had incredible facial figures and his outfit. Wauv.

The styled man looked up at Kurt.

"You're Kurt, right?" He asked and stood up, offering Kurt his hand.

Kurt smiled. "Yeah i'm Kurt.. Elliott?"

Elliott offered him a smile back and a small wink.

"Elliott , Starchild, you can pick the one you like." He said and sat down.

It didn't take long for Kurt to comment on Elliott outfit, which made the styled man to smile wide.

"You really like it?"

"Yes, it's very theatrical." Kurt said and Elliott stood up and dod a little swirl to show of the outfit.

"Fit's the persona." Kurt said and to his relive Eliott laughed. It was nice that Elliott seemed to get his humor.

They ordered their food, Kurt asked when Sebastian would be in today, which the waiter answered she didn't really know but that he would be here at some point. Luckily it didn't seem to bother Eliott that Kurt mentioned Sebastian's name, because he just scooted forward in his chair and leaned over the table looking at Kurt, when the waiter walked away again.

"So, job? And age?" He asked.

"Sanatan didn't tell you?" Kurt asked and Elliott shook his head.

"Okay, then. Well i'm 24 and i work at Vogue, as an intern."

"Vogue, wow. That really impressive. Do you get to touch the fabrics?"

Kurt laughed, Eliott seem really nice. "Yes, i actually i made a line of men blazers not long ago, which have earned me three months internship in Scandinavia."

"Then you must be quite talented." Elliott answered, then added "Call me if you need someone to model for you someday." He winked.

"I will, i will." Kurt agreed.

There food were served and the two of them continued to talk about vogue and their shared love for fashion and dressing up.

After sometime Elliott excused himself to go to the toilet and Kurt took out his phone, seeing he had a text from Sebastian.

From Sebastian

 _Still on the date?_

 _I won't be in, before around ten today._

 _But i really hope your will still be there._

Kurt smiled and typed out

 _Yes i'm still here._

 _The date is actually going surprisingly good._

Then he quickly typed another one.

 _But i would rather it would be you sitting here with me_

Was that too much?...The reply came seconds after.

Sebastian

 _I'm glad to hear it's going well._

 _You only deserve the best._

Sebastian

 _I would also rather it would be me sitting there._

 _And it will be, this sunday ;)_

Shit! He had to bring up sunday, how should he reply to that?

Before he could decide, Elliott came back.

"So, who's the lucky guy?"

Kurt looked up "What?"

Elliott gestured to the phone in Kurt's hand "I figured it was a guy, since you were sending heart eyes at your phone. But if you're just having a close relationship with the phone itself, then i'm not judging."

Kurt let a small laugh escape him and took the phone back in his pocket, deciding that he had to wait and talk with Sebastian when he get there.

"As much as i love my phone, we're not that close." He settled with.

"So it was a guy." Elliot winked.

"Yep." Kurt agreed and the both laughed.

"Any recommendations on dessert?" Elliott asked, when their plates were removed.

"The name of the place, nearly scream for you to order something sweet."

"You're right. Actually there is only one things i haven't tasted here." Kurt said and pointed at a number in the dessert menu.

"Macarons with five different flavours and ice." Elliott read out.

"Yeah.. So should we order that and maybe another?" Kurt asked, just when the door to the restaurant went up.

"Yep, let's do that." Elliott said, then he sat back in his chair.

"That man who just walked in, it's a shame you didn't get to see him." He added.

"Ohh." Kurt said, just as someone tapped him on his shoulder, before he turned to see who it was he caught Elliott lifting an eyebrow at him and a smirk playing a his lips.

It was a waiter who stood beside him "Sebastian, just came in, he asked if you had time to see him.?"

"Of course." Kurt agreed and heard a laugh come from his table, so he looked over seeing Elliott sitting grinning at him.

"Sebastian?" Elliott asked, sounded curious.

"Yeh.. Ehm.. Sebastian his ehm.." Kurt started.

Eliott winked at him. "Don't't explain, go talk with the guy. I will sit here and wait for our dessert to come."

"I'm gonna hurry." Kurt said and began walking towards the bar area.

One of the waiters pointed him in the direction of a dark green door behind the bar and told him Sebastian was in there.

Kurt knocked on the door, but don't get an answer right away so he turned the door handle and got in.

He had espected to see a office, but instead it was small hallway, with two doors.

On the first one to the left where the words.

 ** _Smythe_**

So he knocked on that, but there wasn't no one answering there either.

So again he turned the door handle and it opened.

He closed the door carefully behind him and looked around.

This was definitely not an office.

This was an apartment.

He was standing in a livingroom and a very fine decorated one if he should say so, he took a couple of steps forward.

"Sebastian?" He tried, but no answer so he called again, turning around when he heard someone walking in from one of the other rooms.

And _holy hell_!

Sebastian was in the middle of puting a shirt over his, very very naked chest. And Kurt felt his mouth water and throat goes dry.

"Hi." Sebastian said and walked over to Kurt.

Kurt was still trying to sort the images of what he had just seen, but it was a mix of nakedness, barechest, niipls and stong arms, so he just looked up at Sebastian blinking.

"Are you alright?" Sebastian asked and stood in front of him, looking a little concerned.

Kurt swallowed.

"Uh.. Yeah.."

Sebastian grinned. "Well good to know." Then he crossed his arms, tilting his head.

Kurt stared at the way Sebastian was smirking at him, until his brain kicked in with that he should probably say hello.

"Hi." He squaked. Wow, great job.

"We already said that." Sebastian said and walked even closer.

Kurt let his eyes drift down Sebastian chest, the image still floating around his head.

"You live here?" He finally asked.

And Sebastian smiled at him.

"Yes, this is casa del Smythe." Sebastian said and gestured around, before he settled his hands around Kurt's waist.

Kurt's hand apparently knew what to do, because before his brain could catch up, they had settled themselve on top of Sebastians arms.

"It's really good to see you." Sebastian said, his eyes glittering.

Kurt felt his heart began to race, it was really great to see Sebastian too.

"I missed you" Was what he said instead and then immediately cringed, because that sounded a little needy.

"Really?" Sebastian asked and smiled.

And Kurt forgot all about sounding needy and added. "Yes, really."

"Mon rayon de soleil, i missed you too." Sebastian said and leaned down to leave a kiss on Kurt's cheek and instead of removing his head, he let his nose nussle along Kurt's cheek and closed his eyes, his nose cuddling Kurt's.

Kurt was sure his knees would have collapsed, if Sebastian wasn't holding him.

There was a knock on the front door and Sebastian had to turn his head before calling that the door was open.

One of the waiters stepped in.

"Kurt? Ehmm.. Your date asked to pick you up, he said he had to get going soon."

Kurt blinked a couple of times, before it occurred to him, that the waiter was actually talking to him and that the person the waiter was talking about had to be Eliott.

"Oh, well.." Kurt said and turned towards the door, where the waiter held the door open.

Just when he was about to step out, he turned to Sebastian.

"I have to talk to you, it's something really importent. So can we see each other later?"

Sebastian smiled and walked over taking Kurt's hand.

"Of course. I will be back here, so just come in when you have time." Then he kissed Kurt's hand and gave it a squezze.

When Kurt got back to his table, Elliott had taken on his coat and was standing looking at him.

"So i guess, this Sebastian, is the phone guy, from earlier?" He asked.

Kurt blushed. "Yes."

"Cool. I eh,.. I got this call when you were out there and i kind of want to ask if you want to come with me?"

"With you?" Kurt asked, because he didn't know what Elliott was talking about.

"Yeah. Remember i told you about auditioning for this role to the new musical, they just called and i got second call back." Elliott explained.

"And what does that have to do with me?" Kurt asked, curious of why Elliott wanted him with him.

"Well, i only lived here for a month, so i still need a guide to tell me which way to take and i hoped that you wanted to be that guy."

"Really? You want me to go with you to your call back? Kurt asked

"Yes. We hit if off and you seem like an extremely nice person, so I figured why don't ask you and the bonus is that the callback is taken place in one of the biggest theaters on Broadway." Elliott added.

"Broadway. Wow… "

"So are you in?" Elliott asked, taking Kurt's jacket from his chair.

Kurt took out his phone, he could text Sebastian that he would come back later and then talk with him there, maybe spend the night…. No, no dirty thoughts, just because you saw his chest and his arms flexed when he took on that shirt… No nope..

"I'll go." Kurt said.

So they walked up to the bar to tell them that they wanted to pay the check.

Kurt laid down his phone on the bar surface, to look inside his jacket's pockets, but with but luck.

"Shit, i forgot my wallet"

"I got it covered. You can just pay for a drink sometime when we go out to dance or something." Elliott said and handed over his card to the waiter.

"Thanks Elliott." Kurt said and then the two walked off.

It was around midnight, when Sebastian walked into the restaurant, the place closed an hour ago and he hadn't seen anything of Kurt.

The place was empty, as he walked around he stopped in front of a table - Kurt"s table - and traced the chair lines with his fingers.

Why hadn't Kurt called him?

A tune, made him look up. What was that? Where did he regonize that song from?

As he aproched the bar the music got louder

He looked behind the desk, to see a phone lying there.

There was a label on it "A customer forgot this"

 _But before the night is through_

 _I wanna do bad things with you_

He removed the label just as the music faded and managed to caught a look of the caller ID just before the screen went black

 _Santana- Sister Bitch_

Wasn't that the name of the woman adding him on facebook yesterday?


	9. A sweet taste

When Kurt finally gets time to look at the clock, he can't believe it's almost two in the middle of the night.

Shit! He had promised he would be back at midnight to see Sebastian.

Elliott offers to share a cab and then Kurt can jump off when the drive by the restaurant.

So they get into the cab and drives off.

Kurt looks at Elliott and laughs.

"I can't believe I just got offered a job."

"But you did. It will be so so fun, us working together." Elliott says and smiles at him.

When the had arrived at the theatre, Elliott had been guided backstage and explained that he had to sing two songs, while Kurt had taken a sit in one of the side wings in the audience.

Not long after a older looking man had come up and complimented Kurt on his outfit and they had talked a little about what Kurt was doing here if he wasn't auditioning, he had explained that he was here to see his friend. The man had asked what Kurt did for a living and when he had mentioned Vogue and fashion, the man had asked a thousands of questions and two hours later Kurt had landed himself a new job.

He would be helping with the costumes when the new Broadway production started in 4 months, which luckily fitted perfect with the ending of his internship in Scandinavia.

It was then he had wanted to call Sebastian, but then saw he had forgotten his phone. So he asked what time it was.

And know he was on his way there, although pretty late.

Sebastian is asleep, when someone knocks on his window. It's a luck that he hears it at all, but the tapping on his window is very committed.

Probably just some homeless guy or someone who had a little to much to drink he thinks.

At the fifth tapping, he grunts and rolls out of bed.

He walks over to peek our the window and suddenly he feels alot more awake, because that's definitely not some homeless guy or someone drunk, that's Kurt!

He hurries to take on some short and a shirt and then opens up the door the opposite site of where the door to the restaurant is.

As he sticks his head out, he sees Kurt standing looking the other way.

"Kurt." He shouts, which make the blue eyed man snaps his head in his direction and his eyes shines in the streetlight .

He users Kurt inside and then closes the door.

As he do, Kurt immediately start to ramble.

"Sorry I didn't get to be here earlier.. I know it's like two am now and you probably were asleep and that you need your sleep to be ready for work.. But.. But I I really needed to see you and not just because I promised .. I I.." Kurt looks up at him and slows down his speak "..I just didn't wanted to not see you, and we agreed that I..".

"Mon rayon de soleil... I don't care that you woke me up" Sebastian's says and steps closer, settling his hands around Kurt's waist.

Kurt blushes and looks down.

Sebastian smirks at him when he realises that he is still only in his briefs and a shirt.

And a small laugh escapes him.

"Why don't you take of your coat and then I'm going to find some sweats?"

Kurt nods, but doesn't pull away, he is looking up at Sebastian with a all smile and …. Suddenly lips are pressing against Sebastian's.

Sebastian's sucks in a breath as he feels a pair warm lips connecting to his and his hands tighten around Kurt's waist, he has to close his eyes because this is just so so much.

Kurt let his fingers travel up along Sebastian's arms, one slides up to settle around his shoulder and grabs on tight, while the other seetles in Sebastian's hair.

They stay like that, gentle niipling and enjoying the feeling of each other lips against each other.

Then they need to break the kiss to get some air, but Sebastian doesn't let Kurt go that far away, he cuddles their noses together and tucks the coat of him.

Kurt blinks of couple of times and then offers Sebastian a smile, when the coat drops to the floor.

"Wow." He says and cuddles further into Sebastian's arms.

"Wow, indeed." Sebastian agrees.

"I didn't know I wanted to do that… well yes I did, but I didn't know I would actually do that right now" Kurt explains and blushes.

"I'm happy that you did."

Kurt looks up "Me too"

Sebastian kisses his cheek.

"What was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

Kurt closes his eyes "Can we sit down?" He asks.

Sebastian's nods and takes his hand, guiding them over to sit on the couch.

They don't let go of each other hands.

Kurt takes a deep breath and then blurts out.

"I can't go out with you on Sunday."

Sebastian blinks as then raises an eyebrow

"Why not?"

"Because I'm sort of leaving on Sunday." Kurt feels almost guilty when Sebastian looks at him

"What do you mean leaving? You live here in NY.."

"Remember I told you about getting the internship..?"

Sebastian's nods, because of course he do.

"Well, the thing is that the internship is in Scandinavia, so I'm leaving this Sunday to get to Copenhagen."

Kurt have to look away, because he is sure that if he looks at Sebastian right now, he will almost regret going.

But Sebastian doesn't say anything, just keeps holding his hands, so in the end he have to look up and he can't read the expression Sebastian have on his face.

"Sebastian?"

Sebastian shakes his head and gives Kurt a small smile.

"Don't worry about it Mon rayon de soleil." He says and scoots closer to take Kurt's face in his hands.

"We will get our chance to go on a date another time."

"So you're not mad.?" Kurt have to ask, because if it was the other way around he would probably have been a little mad.

Sebastian let his fingers caress his cheek

"Of course not. You just kissed me, how could be mad about anything right now." He smiles and pecks Kurt on the lips.

"Besides i'm sure we have the opportunity to go out when your back."

"But that's in three months…"

Sebastian leans in, only a couple of centimeters in front of Kurt's face

"And I'm sure those three months, will give us an opportunity to know each other even more…"

He says it with such a serious tone and yet so calmly, so Kurt wants to believe him.

"I hope it will." Kurt whispers

"I know it will" Sebastian corrects.

Then Sebastian kisses him, it's the same feeling as before only this time it's filled with something more, something which taste like hope and promises.

Over the next three days, Kurt is busy with work so he doesn't have time to see Sebastian.

But they text _a lot_!

 **Early wednesday**

Sebastian

 _Financial stuff sucks :(_

Kurt

 _Sorry to hear that, can I do something?_

Sebastian

 _Come and kiss me?_

Kurt

:( _Can't do that, as much as I wanted too._

 **Wednesday afternoon**

Sebastian

 _I miss seeing you, I didn't knew it was possible to get addicted to seeing someone each day_

Kurt

 _Every night when you weren't there, I let my eyes drift over the bar in hopes that you were anyway_

Sebastian

;) xx

Kurt

Xx

 **Wednesday night**

Kurt

 _I really like it when you call me Mon rayon de soleil_

Sebastian

 _I like calling you that_

Sebastian

 _I agreed with myself that Your lips are even softer than your hands_

 _It's my new favorite taste!_

Kurt

 _Your such a cheeseball sometimes ;)_

Sebastian

 _I just like Sweet tastings ;)_

 **Thursday morning**

Sebastian

 _Swallow or not swallow?_

Kurt

?

Sebastian

;)

Kurt

 _Fair Enough. Swallow, I like the taste ;o_

Sebastian

…

Sebastian

 _Fuck_

Kurt

:)

 **Thursday morning an hour later**

Sebastian

 _Top or bottom?_

Kurt

 _Sebastian! I'm at work!_

Kurt

 _Isabel just asked me why my face is matching the pink fabric I'm holding in my hands…_

Sebastian

 _How far down does that blush spread?_

Kurt

...

Sebastian

 _Sorry… To much?_

Kurt

 _Never_

Kurt

 _…. Or maybe just not when I'm at work_

Sebastian

;) xx

 **Thursday evening**

Kurt

 _Can we see each other before I fly out? Maybe Saturday?_

Sebastian

 _I have work Saturday. But come to the restaurant then I'm sure I can get a small break_

Kurt

:) xx

 **Thursday night**

Sebastian

 _When are you flying out Sunday?_

Kurt

 _Around two.._

Sebastian

 _Okay_

 _I'm heading for bed Mon rayon de soleil, sweet dreams_

Kurt

 _Sweet dreams Sebastian xx_

 **Friday morning**

Kurt

 _Is it weird that I'm a little scared to leave NY_

Sebastian

 _No. I think it's fair to be a little scared, its the first time you're going to be away that long_

Kurt

 _Exactly.. And I'm gonna be all alone.._

Sebastian

 _I'm sure you will find someone to keep your company_

Kurt

 _Just wished it was you_

Sebastian

:)

 **Friday afternoon**

Sebastian

 _I miss your face_

Kurt

 _I miss your eyes_

Sebasitan

 _I miss your hands_

Sebastian

 _And I'm looking forward to your hands getting to know me a little more ;)_

Kurt

 _Me too. I also look forward to get a much deeper connection to your lips too_

Sebastian

…

Kurt

;)

Sebastian

Xx

 **Friday night**

Kurt

 _I'm gonna be there around one tomorrow_

Sebastian

 _I'm looking forward to that_

Sebastian

 _Don't be surprised if I'm sitting at your table, when you come in_

Kurt

 _My table?_

 _That's sweet_

Sebastian

:)

Kurt

 _See you tomorrow Sebastian_

Sebastian

 _We do, Mon rayon de soleil_


	10. Saturday

Saturday came quickly and Kurt woke up an hour before he had to be at "Sweet Tastings". The last three days had been quite a mix.

At work Isabel had been amazing, giving him a lot of advices and encouragement about what to do and expect from the coming three months. They had always been close and he had appreciated all her support and taken it to heart.

Sebastian and him had texted every day, some texts where flirty, others bordering on naughty and then there had been fluffy ones too.

As he dried his hair and went to his closet to pick out his outfit, he couldn't help but think about how close they already were and they had only started knowing each other 9 days ago. But what does all this mean?

They were friends, Yes.

Dating? Not exactly, because they haven't had a date, but it did feel like they were dating somehow.

Boyfriends…. Nope… Not yet anyway!

Kurt settled with an outfit, he felt comfortable in and if it showed out some of his best features. - Well that was just a bonus.

He went outside and began walking towards the restaurant he knew quite well by now.

Sebastian had made it clear that he was interested in him. But was that all? Was it more than just interest, was it real feelings?

He smiled as he remembered Tuesday and the kiss they shared. Or rather kisses.

Normally he wasn't the one taking the lead, but Sebastian had been so sweet and adorable standing there, sleepy and smiling like the moon, like he wasn't just awaken in the middle of the night. So Kurt had to kiss him, there hadn't really been other options. He just had too. And the feeling when Sebastian's lips kissed him back and his arms settled around his waist and brought their bodies closer together.

That was the best feeling.

Standing outside the restaurant, he looked up and looked at the sign "Sweet Tastings", it was so so crazy to think about what Sebastian had accomplished with this place. And not only this one, he had many places like this around US. One in Paris too. Kurt was so proud of him, though he had only known the man for a little time. He had taken a lot of Sebastian's courage to his heart and the way he looked at the world. And he hoped to take some of that with him to Scandinavia.

"Hi Kurt." One of the waiters greeted him with, when he entered the restaurant.

"You're table is waiting." She said and pointed over.

He thanked her, with a shy smile. It was fun to think about, that he actually had his own table here.

He sat down and only had to wait two minutes, before one of the other waiters came over, serving him a cup of what looked like hot chocolate in front of him.

"This is one of our new specialites, not on the menu yet." She said and walked away.

He looked down on the cup, it sure smelled incredible.

It looked like regular hot chocolate, but he could sense a hint of something else.

So he took a zip.

And couldn't help the small moan escaping his lips, it was beyond magnificent.

The something else was a hint of cheesecake.

"That sure look delicious." A voice startled him, and Kurt looked up as he sucked the cream of his fingers.

"It taste like that too." Kurt answered and gave Sebastian a smile, when the man sat down, surprising him when he brought the chair over to sit beside him instead of infront of him.

Sebastian looked at him, smiling back, before leaning in and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I wasn't talking about the chocolate, Mon rayon de soleil." He said and winked.

Kurt felt his cheeks heat up, but couldn't help but smile when he felt Sebastian's hand on his thigh, resting there, as it just belonged.

He turned to the the green eyed man and leaned over to give him a kiss back on the cheek.

"Do you want a taste?" Kurt asked, and held up the cup.

Sebastian shook his head.

"No, but i would definitely want a taste of something else." He said and leaned over. The hand not resting on Kurt's thigh, cradled around his neck and he leaned down giving Kurt a warm kiss on the lips.

"My favorite taste." Sebastian whispered, when he pulled back.

"Mine too." Kurt said.

Sebastian gestured to the cup of chocolate, before he spoke next.

"That's actually my own recipe."

Kurt scrunched his eyebrows "I thought you said that you couldn't cook."

"I can't. But i got an idea, the other night. And started playing with some ingredients and then i came up with "Hummel soleil"."

"Hummel soleil?"

Sebastian grinned. "Yes, Hummel soleil. It's a classic chocolate, but spiced up with cheesecake and named after my own favorite taste."

"Me?"

"Yep." Sebastian said and winked.

"Why the cheesecake then?"

"Because, that's one of your favorite tastes, so that way it's like a mix of both of us." Sebastian ended with a smug look.

"That's sounds way dirtier than it really is." Kurt laughed.

Sebastian nodded. "It does… It does."

Unfortunately Sebastian only had time to stay 20 minutes, before he got a call on his phone.

As he put the phone away, he looked up at Kurt, with a mixed expression.

"Work stuff?" Kurt guessed and took his hand.

Sebastian shrugged.

"Yes, unfortunately. But i can't really ignore it."

Kurt nodded and laid his head on the man's shoulder.

"So…"

Sebastian turned his head and left a kiss in the blue eyed man's hair.

"Hey, don't be sad, Mon rayon de soleil… "

"I'm just gonna miss you…"

"Me too… a lot.. But as we agreed on. We have a date in three months." Sebastian said and sat up, his hand guiding Kurt's face to look up at him.

Kurt gave him a small laugh.

"Should we set a date already?"

"That's not necessary. I will come and pick you up at the airport the day you come back and then we take things from there."

Kurt gave him a peck on the lips.

"Mon plaisir quotidien." Kurt whispered.

"What?" Sebastian said and smiled against Kurt's lips.

Kurt ducked his head.

"I just thought that i wanted something to call you.. I mean you call me Mon rayon de soleil, and.. And i wanted a name to call you too. And i thought a french name would be…"

Sebastian interrupted Kurt with pressing his lips against the man's.

"It's perfect, Mon rayon de soleil."

And kissed him again.

"I'm just… " Kurt said, but didn't know what he wanted to say exactly.

Sebastian hugged him close, before he stood up.

"I know, Kurt. Me too." He said and squeezed Kurt's hand one time, before he walked away.


End file.
